Episode IV: A Super Hope
'''DC Wars Episode IV: A Super Hope '''is the first installment in the DC Wars franchise (fourth continuity-wise). It is a DC version of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Characters *Clark Kentwalker (Luke Skywalker/Superman) *Bat Solo (Han Solo/Batman) *Princess Diana (Princess Leia/Wonder Woman) *Flashbacca (Chewbacca/The Flash) *Lan-Tern Jordanobi (Obi-Wan Kenobi/Green Lantern) *AQUA-D2 (R2-D2/Aquaman) *J'ONN-3PO (C-3PO/Martian Manhunter) *Darth Darkseid (Darth Vader/Darkseid) Plot The film begins with an opening crawl explaining that the galaxy is in a state of civil war and that spies for the Justice Alliance have stolen plans to the Empire of Doom's Apokolips Star, a heavily armed and armored space station capable of annihilating an entire planet. Justice leader Princess Diana is in possession of the plans, but her ship is captured by Doom forces under the command of the evil lord Darth Darkseid. Before she is captured, Diana hides the plans in the memory of an Aquamech droid called AQUA-D2, along with a holographic recording. The small droid flees to the surface of the desert planet Smallvooine with fellow droid J'ONN-3PO. The droids are quickly captured by White Martian traders, who sell the pair to moisture farmers Jonathan and Martha Kentwalker and their adopted son, Clark Kentwalker. While Clark is cleaning AQUA-D2, he accidentally triggers part of Diana's message, in which she requests help from Lan-Tern Jordanobi. The only "Jordanobi" Clark knows of is an old hermit named Hal Jordanobi who lives in the nearby hills. The next morning Clark, upon finding AQUA-D2, who escaped the night before to seek Lan-Tern, meets Hal Jordanobi, who reveals himself to be Lan-Tern. Lantern tells Clark of his days as a Justice Knight, one of a faction of former galactic peacekeepers who were wiped out by the Empire of Doom. Contrary to Jonathan's statements, Clark learns that his father Uxas Kentwalker fought alongside Lantern as a Justice Knight before he was betrayed and killed by Darkseid, Lantern's former pupil who turned to the "bad side of the Force". Lantern then gives Clark his father's lightsaber. Lantern views Diana's complete message in which she begs him to take the Apokolips Star plans to her home planet of Themysciraan for her father to retrieve and analyze. He then asks Clark to accompany him and learn the ways of the Force. Clark initially refuses, but changes his mind after discovering that Doom stormtroopers have destroyed his home and killed his adoptive parents in search of J'ONN-3PO and AQUA-D2. Lantern and Clark hire smuggler Bat Solo and his Wookiee first mate Flashbacca to transport them on their ship, the Millennium Batmobile. Upon the Batmobile's arrival at Themysciraan, they find that the planet has been destroyed under the orders of the Apokolips Star's commanding officer Grand Karnak Supervillain to pressure Diana into revealing the hidden base of the Justice Alliance and, after she apparently does so, to demonstrate the Apokolips Star's power. The Batmobile is caught by the nearby Apokolips Star's tractor beam and brought into its hangar bay. While Lantern goes off to disable the tractor beam, Clark discovers that Diana is imprisoned on board and, with the help of Bat and Flashbacca, rescues her. After several harrowing escapes, they make their way back to the Batmobile, but Lantern sacrifices himself in a lightsaber duel with Darkseid. The Batmobile escapes the Apokolips Star but the Empire of Doom has placed a tracking device on the ship to follow them to the Justice Alliance's hidden base on Hallofjustice IV. The heroes analyze the Apokolips Star plans, disclosing a vulnerable exhaust port leading to the station's main reactor. Clark joins the assault team, but Bat collects his reward for the rescue and plans to leave despite Clark asking him to stay. The heroes suffer heavy losses after several failed attack runs, leaving Clark one of the few surviving pilots. Darkseid and a group of TYGER fighters are about to destroy Clark's ship, but Bat Solo returns at the last moment and destroys the TYGER Fighters and the blast sends Darkseid spiraling away. Then Clark (with spiritual guidance from Lantern to use the Force) successfully destroys the Apokolips Star seconds before it can fire on the Justice base. Clark and Bat are subsequently awarded medals by Diana for their heroism. Category:Films Category:Articles by OptimusPrime27 Category:DC Wars